


Creamed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser loses control.





	Creamed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Creamed

## Creamed

  
by tx_tart  


Disclaimer: The characters belong to the usual suspects; this is just for fun.

* * *

234  
  
Oh, fuck. Fraser was kissing him.   
  
At first, Ray didn't know what to do. He knew what he should do, which was push Fraser the hell away and maybe throw a right hook at his face. But somehow, Ray wasn't doing any of that. He was just standing there, trying to breathe, while Fraser tilted his head and shoved his tongue into Ray's mouth and Jesus, it felt so good. It had been so long since somebody, anybody, had kissed Ray like this.   
  
So it really wasn't Ray's fault that he suddenly had a hard-on the size of a Buick, even if it was his partner causing it. Because a guy can only go without so long before just the sound of someone breathing can get him off. And if he had to be truthful, which really, under the circumstances, he'd rather not, there were a lot of things about Fraser that got Ray off but good, like that thing he does with his tongue, touching it to the corner of his mouth. And the thing he was doing with his tongue right fucking now. Yeah, that was working big-time.  
  
Maybe that's what this was about. Fraser had seen the way Ray looked at him and decided to just go for it. But that's not what Ray wanted, he wasn't ready and he knew that the time had come to tell Fraser exactly that, that they had to stop. Ray lifted his hands, meaning to give Fraser a shove but instead, he was grabbing at soft blue flannel, keeping Fraser close, returning the kissing for all it was worth. Oh, fuck, that was Fraser's tongue that his tongue was sliding against and once he realized that, Ray groaned into Fraser's mouth, one of those "Jesus, fuck me now" kind of groans that Ray was really out of practice making. Funny how those things come back to you.  
  
This business of kissing your partner like your plane is going down - Ray knew this was wrong. But Fraser put one big hand on the back of Ray's neck, holding him there, moving his lips against Ray's, and there was a buzz in Ray's head that told him he was going to get laid tonight and well, when a guy gets that message, that's all she, or in this case, he wrote. And Ray had to make a choice, whether to kick Fraser in the head or stay, and Ray decided he was just fine where he was, thank you, listening to Fraser breathing hard and trying to stay on the same page.  
  
Fraser's other hand dipped into the waist of Ray's pants and when he felt Fraser's fingers against his stomach, Ray's hips moved forward, needing contact, wanting it more than he wanted his heart to keep beating. Fraser started to walk him backward until Ray's back hit the door and before Ray could pull in some oxygen, Fraser pushed his body up against Ray's, getting them pressed together from shoulders to knees. Ray breathed raggedly into Fraser's mouth when he felt Fraser's erection grinding into him and what the fuck was happening here? They were buddies, they were partners and this, this hungry, raw need that was jumping between them, that was on another fucking plane entirely.   
  
A zipper being pulled down was like an explosion in the room and when Ray realized that he was the owner of said zipper, his legs got shaky. Fraser was still kissing him within an inch of his life, but now, both hands were yanking on Ray's jeans, pushing them down to his thighs and then, all at once, Fraser's mouth was gone and Ray was in a position to ask Fraser what the hell was going on.  
  
And he would have, too, except that Fraser's mouth was suddenly full of Ray's cock and it was so hot and wet and good that Ray couldn't have remembered his own name if his life depended on it. So there was no way he was going to start making conversation, not while he could feel Fraser's lips sliding over his aching dick, taking him almost all the way in, so that Ray was sure he was hitting the back of Fraser's throat and Christ, had it ever felt like this before?  
  
He didn't want to. That is his brain didn't but fuck, Ray's body was doing its own thing now and he grabbed Fraser's head, holding it while he fucked Fraser's mouth, slow and easy, because he didn't want to ruin this and make Fraser choke. Ray let his head hang down to watch all this, watching his dick moving in and out of Fraser's mouth, watch Fraser's hands move from around his thighs to some place he couldn't see but could feel, could fucking feel in his eyeballs. Fraser's fingers, slipping behind his balls, between his ass cheeks, so close to his hole that Ray was sure he was going to start speaking in tongues pretty soon and then...  
  
His dick slipped out of Fraser's mouth and Ray could only stand there, leaning back against the wall with his jeans around his ankles as Fraser grunted and moaned and came hard, his open mouth pressed against Ray's hip, the heel of Fraser's hand moving hard against the crotch of his pants until he was done, sucking in air and leaning heavily against Ray, his hands shaking where they held on.   
  
Ray was breathing as hard as Fraser and finally, he managed to find his voice. "Jesus, Fraser," he said tightly, and Fraser looked up at him, his blue eyes still hard with lust and his mouth still wet from Ray's dick. It was the hottest thing Ray had ever seen and when Fraser took him back in, Ray was barely able to thrust twice before he was spurting into Fraser's mouth, again and again until he was lightheaded and barely upright.   
  
Without asking first, which Ray was beginning to suspect was a Fraser family trait, Fraser took a hold of Ray's jeans, pulling them up as he got to his feet again. Ray figured that was only right, since he was the one who shoved them down in the first place. And the next thing Ray knew, Fraser was pressed into him again and kissing him again, as good and hot as the first time. He tasted like come, like him and that was kind of a turn on all on its own. But with one of the centuries' greatest orgasms under his belt, Ray was in a better position to ask for answers and by now, he was more than a little curious.  
  
He twisted his mouth from beneath Fraser's and they looked at each other, still panting.  
  
"Fraser," Ray began, his tongue feeling too thick to work properly, "what the fuck... was THAT?"  
  
Fraser was holding him against the wall, with his hips and his chest and by the look on his face. "Ray," he half-whispered, sounding as stunned as Ray felt. "I'm sorry....but it was your fault."  
  
"What?" Ray said sharply, because there was no fucking way he wasn't going to do IT again, whatever IT was, if IT got Fraser all worked up like this. "What did I do?"  
  
"The ice cream cone...in the park..."  
  
"Yeah?" They'd taken Dief for a walk through the park and had stopped to buy ice cream on the way back home. "What about it?"   
  
"The ice cream...it melted..."  
  
"Yeah, it has a tendency to do that."  
  
"You...your fingers..."After having given him the best blow job of his life, now Fraser couldn't look at him. What a freak. "You kept putting your fingers in your mouth. Licking the ice cream off..." Fraser licked the corner of his mouth and shook his head. "It was...I couldn't help myself..."  
  
Some time later, while Fraser was asleep next to him, his heavy arm thrown over Ray's waist, Ray looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom and grinned.  
  
Ice cream, huh?   
  
Cool.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Creamed by tx_tart 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
